


One day

by guisu



Category: The Dresden Files (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guisu/pseuds/guisu





	One day

　　Harry Dresden抱着大包小包的东西站在自己家的门口，试图能腾出一只手来掏口袋里的钥匙。在一番艰难的动作后，他终于成功地打开了门……只可惜在门开的瞬间，他怀里的某个纸袋顺应惯性与重力的召唤，掉在了地上。

　　幸运的是，纸袋里的东西都只掉落在办公室里，至少他不用再冲回马路上把它们一一捡回来，可不幸的则是它们几乎遍布了每个角落。

　　“Bob？”小心地跨过还在缓慢滚动的障碍物，Harry决定先将其它的纸袋放到安全的地方。

　　“你今天似乎在超市耽搁得比平时久？……哦！”直接从墙里走出来的白发男人显然被脚边的东西吓了一跳。“你打算在屋子里种苹果？”蹲下身端详了片刻这种红色不规则圆形物体后，Bob问。

　　“当然不！如果不是我的记忆出问题的话，昨天你一直在提议我应该多吃点水果？就在整个晚餐的时间。”

　　“可是我不喜欢苹果。”

　　“放心，即便你喜欢你也没办法吃它们。所以我们能不能不再讨论这个？”

　　“嗯哼！”从嗓子里发出类似于勉强认同的声音，Bob微微抬起下巴……他不是很满意由于对鬼魂来讲很无奈的现实而结束话题的现状。

　　这时Harry突然像是想起了什么，他抓起某个袋子示意Bob跟他去里间：“对了，我有东西给你！”

　　“你不打算把它们都捡起来？”

　　“等会儿！”撇了一眼还在对苹果恋恋不舍的男人，Harry开始怀疑他是不是真的不喜欢这种水果。

 

　　“你要给我看什么？”跟着来到沙发边，Bob有些不解地发问，“Murphy又给你新的工作了？”

　　“不，只是两卷录像带。”为了方便他看得更清楚，Harry将标签的那面朝向Bob。

　　侧过头仔细地打量着上面的字母，一种少见的喜悦神情出现在白发男人的脸上：“哦～～Harry，实在太感谢了！我不知道这部片子居然还有录像！”

　　“街角老Andy的店里经常会有些……东西！恩，不管怎么说，你至少可以停止对我抱怨我忘记交电费的事情了！”

　　“可事实就是因为你忘了交费而导致我们被断电，我也没能看到差不多整部片子的三分之一，特别是结局的部分。”

　　“好吧、好吧！”Harry做出“让我们到此为止”的手势，“你打算从头开始看，还是只看漏掉的部分？”

　　“从头！”几乎不假思索地Bob做出决定，他走到正对着电视的沙发后站停，然后犹豫地望向正准备离开的Harry，“你不打算一起看？”

　　“我对漫长的爱情悲剧并不怎么感兴趣。”

　　“哦，不、不！这不单单只是一个爱情故事，它是一个关于人类在遇到不同情况下做出基于天性的……”

　　“Bob！”不等对方把话说完，他忍不住抬高音量打断了他，“外面还有一地的苹果需要我收拾！”

　　“哦……好吧！” Bob带着略有失望的语调清了清嗓子，“我差点忘了那个！我看片子、你收拾买回来的东西，那就这样！只是……”

　　“只是？”

　　“等下谁来帮我换带子？你看，显然这里有两盘！”

　　“……”

 

－END－


End file.
